


Devil's temptation

by Cirilla9



Category: Lost
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Poor Richard, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, romantic scenery though, stuck on this island with these two psychos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Another attempt of the Man in Black for Richard to switch sides.





	

By the time Richard finally reached the beach, it was a good hour after the sunset. It would be dark if not for the full moon and the stars around it, shining brightly from the cloudless sky. In the pale unearthly light Richard could see his own shadow, spreading long upon the white sand.

Everything was quiet, even the ocean waves sounded calmer than usual, beating its endless rhythm against the shore. There, waist-deep in the water, Richard saw Jacob. The man’s chest glistened in the moonlight, pale skin seemed to almost glow with it. Jacob raised his hands above his head and poured the water upon himself, rivulets running down his well-sculpted form. He snorted at the water in his nose, brushed the wet hair off his forehead, the sand blond of it gained a tone darker shade.

Richard’s breath caught at the sight before him. He stood there mesmerized, unable to move even though feeling like an intruder. With growing anxiousness he felt the beginning of the sensation he hadn’t feel for a very long time, the sensation he thought would never come to him again after Isabella was gone from his life.

Richard closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then turned on his heels and went back to the jungle.

 

* * *

 

He walked in quick strides, shoving the sticks and leaves out of his way. He stopped only after a long time, tired, catching his breath, when he was sure there was enough distance between him and the beach.

The scrub before him rustled and he straightened up, momentarily alert.

Then the bushes parted and Isabella emerged from them. She wore her Sunday dress, two strands of her thick hair were clasped together behind her head to prevent falling on the face and her eyes were sad and serious, looking only at him.

Richard stood there motionless, afraid that every move he made could destroy the fragile image of his fantasy.

"Isabella?"

She came to him without a word, put her palms on his shoulders and raised on her toes until their faces were at the same level.

"Ricardo," she whispered, her breath hot against his mouth.

Then she kissed him, her lips touching his, moving against his, fierce and loving just as he had remembered. Richard allowed it for a long moment, too weak to resist, before finally pulling away.

"Please, don’t do this to me," he said with his eyes closed to hide the feelings that flowed him.

"Why?" the person standing before him asked in a completely not Isabella-like tone of voice, dropping the role for a moment. "Don’t you miss her?"

"I do."

The hands, Isabella’s hands, resting on his chest shifted, one went up to touch his cheek, the other moved lower, on his stomach, till it reached the hem of the shirt and could sneak inside. Richard let it happen but did not reciprocate the touch in any way.

"Then why?"

"This is wrong, this is not true. It’s deception and it’s even worse than…if you were yourself."

There was a chuckle from his companion.

"Well, you should have just told me from the beginning if that’s what you want."

The voice was definitely masculine now and when Richard opened his eyes, he saw him, the Man in Black, the monster, towering over him. He tried to step back instinctively, but the hand from his face moved to the back of his neck, preventing the retreat.

The other hand pulled the shirt out of his trousers and touched his bare stomach. Richard’s breath hitched in his throat.

"Relax, you enjoyed yourself a moment ago."

The hand traveled downward, touching his member through the fabric.

"You want this," the Man in Black smirked.

"No," gasped Richard.

The devil snatched his hand from Richard’s crotch and gripped his face in both hands, lifting his head up a little and looking straight into his eyes.

"Don’t lie to yourself," he hissed. "I saw how you looked at him. And this?" He grounded his knee between Richard’s thighs, rubbing at his erection, "Do you expect me to believe it’s from the chaste kiss on the lips from your wife?"

These light eyes, that pierced right through him as if seeing his every weakness, relented suddenly.

"There is no need for shame," the Man in Black said with his face close to Richard’s. "I’m not judging you, I’ not the one who judges people here. I understand you, you must be very lonely, I feel the same for a very long time. I’m stuck on this island longer than you can imagine. And now you’re doomed too. You are as much his prisoner as I am. I didn’t free you out of those chains for him to put another shackles on you. It’s such a waste…"

The hands clutching his face became gentler through the speech, fingers swept into Richard’s hair, rubbing his scalp.

"He can force you to live forever but he cannot rob you off the pleasures the life has to offer."

Upon saying these words, the Man in Black kissed him again, this time in his own form. Richard took a step back, but the man moved with him. He tried to turn his head away but the hands held him in place. Richard’s back hit the tree and the demon’s body trapped him against the trunk.

This kiss was rougher, more demanding, the other man’s stubble scraped Richard’s mouth. The tongue parted his lips insistently and invaded inside. Richard uttered a muffled sound of protest.

The Man in Black broke the kiss and looked at him searchingly.

"I don’t-  want-" gasped Richard hoarsely.

The devil slid one hand down again, touching him through the material of the trousers.

"I know, you want Jacob. But he won’t give you what I can. He’s blind to human primal desires," The hand squeezed on his cock and Richard shuddered. "He lived isolated his whole life and he doesn’t know a thing about humans. But ignorance doesn’t excuse him. I, on the other hand, know exactly what you need."

With those words the monster begun to stroke him. Richard opened his mouth but the eventual protests were silenced at once with demon’s lips sealed to his own. The devil pressed to Richard with his entire body, keeping him in place as he unbuckled and pulled down the human’s trousers.

When bare skin touched bare skin, Richard’s mind clouded with desire and he gripped the black shirt of the man before him and thrust his hips forward into the welcoming fist.

"Finally you’re making the right choice," purred the Man in Black approvingly.

He was so close Richard could feel the vibration in his chest as he spoke. He could feel the other man’s erection also, pressing against his thigh. But it all became veiled by the need to come. Maybe it really was too long since he’d been with somebody because only after a dozen of strokes he was coming, tossing his head back against the trunk.

He nearly slumped into the arms of the Man in Black.

"My turn," he heard muttered against his ear and before he had the mind to proceed it, one of his legs was raised and held up bent at the knee. Then there was a pressure between his legs, then _in_ him and Richard drew in a ragged breath, digging his fingers into the shoulders of the man before him.

The Man in Black pushed up into him, slick with spit and Richard’s seed, watching his face closely. Richard could only stood there, gasping, clinging to him to maintain his own balance, when all that kept him upright was the other’s body and the tree behind him. The trunk scraped at his back with Man in Black’s every movement that shoved his entire body, drawing whimpers from him.

With devil’s each thrust, Richard’s nails raked the skin on his back but the man seemed not to care. He just kept looking at him fixedly, with those bright piercing eyes that were almost alight now with lust. _The eyes of the diablo._

The thrusts inside of him became fiercer, irregular and hurtful. Richard groaned and the man’s lips covered his once more. There was a rush of heat in him and then the demon’s body gave up and sunk to the ground, dragging Richard with him.

Richard laid upon the monster, with cheek pressed to his raising and falling chest, where the shirt slid off leaving the exposed skin. They both breathed hard, Richard could hear the Man in Black’s heart beating fast under his ear. There was a hand in his hair playing with the strands but Richard was too tired to withdraw, too sated to move at all.

"You see?" said the devil finally, still petting him. "It would be more advantageous for you to be with me. Join me, Richard. My offer still stands."

Richard stirred at his words and pulled himself up on his arms with effort.

"No," he said, standing up and beginning to gathering himself.

 


End file.
